The invention relates in general to measuring devices and in particular to a new and useful sliding caliper which is selectively equipped with a vernier or a digital display and comprises a scale with a front, end-side measuring edge and a slide movable along the scale with a coincident front measuring edge, and which has a measuring tip at the scale for measuring bore spacings.
The generally known sliding calipers are not suitable for direct measurment of bore spacings if the bores to be measured have very small diameters, as for instance in the circuit board technology. The upper measuring beaks normally present on sliding calipers permit exact indirect measurement only if the bore diameters are large enough.
For this reason siding calipers have been developed which are equipped with measuring tips, to permit measuring also in case of small bore diameters. For this purpose, the lower measuring beak both of the scale and of the slide is formed as a measuring tip, or is equipped with a measuring tip, which is then screwed to the scale in the measuring plane as an accessory. When measuring bore spacings of bores with different diameters, the measuring tip lengths must be adjusted accordingly, so that there will be angle error relative to the scale. With such an equipment it is possible to determine the distance between two bores relatively without a problem. This equipment, however, does not permit measuring distances of bores from a fixed reference edge.